


Normal is Overrated

by tenroses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenroses/pseuds/tenroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's mark has always been confusing to her, the words always switching back and forth for no reason. It wasn't until she met him that she realized how much it actually made sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carfaycor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carfaycor/gifts).



Most people only had one, every once in a while there would be someone who had two or more but they all had one very important thing in common. Everyone else’s marks stayed where they were, god damn it. But no she couldn’t be normal could she, her mark had to be special. And by special she meant that her mark had to be confusing.

  
The first time that it had started to fade out she panicked. When that neat line of words was replaced by something that could have been written with a large crayon she hadn’t been able to figure it out. And then they kept switching back and forth. There was no pattern to it, sometimes it would be months between changes or only a few hours. The neat one always seemed to be around longer but she never knew when it was going to happen so she started wearing long sleeves. It was easier not to deal with the stares if it happened around other people.

  
But even when she didn’t look at it the words were burned into her soul, that very neat _Don’t touch that_ and the much larger **RUN**. Darcy always touched everything, there were nothing like being eternally told not to do something to make a girl do just the opposite.


	2. Things go BOOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy moves into Avengers Tower and finds herself alone in a lab.

She readjusted the box that she was carrying so that she could open the door. Of all the places that she had planned on living during her life Avengers Tower had never really made the list. But Thor had moved in and promised Jane access to lots of really great lab equipment and where Jane went Darcy went. In Darcy’s personal opinion it was probably the mind blowing god sex that made her friend pack up and move from there flat in England. At least she figured that the walls here had better sound proofing than at her last place.

But first she had to manage to get inside, and the door wasn’t opening. “COME ON,” The frustration in her voice was evident. “Tony, Jarvis, somebody let me in. You can’t make me stand out here forever.” Obviously someone was listening because the door opened on her own.

She stepped through quickly and looked up at the ceiling “Thank you.” Because whoever it was who had the ability to randomly lock her out was not someone that she wanted to be on the bad side of, at least not on her first day. She would have plenty of time to piss everyone off in the future if that was something that she decided she wanted to do. And when she did decide to do so the door person would be at the bottom of her list.

A path of small blue lights appeared on the floor and she heard a disembodied voice “This way Miss Lewis.” At least she would never need to get lost while she was here.

If she had thought that the little flashing lights were going to lead her to her room then she had been totally mistaken. Instead two hallways and one elevator ride later she found herself in what she could only assume was the much spoken of lab. Darcy did have to admit that the lab was everything Thor had promised it would be, but she was jet lagged and really was hoping for a room with a bed…a nice cushy bed with lots and lots of pillows.

Well if she was going to be in here she might as well take a look around, it looked like there were quite a few projects going on right now and none of them looked very Jane-y, though she did see some boxes piled up along one wall that looked an awful lot like Jane’s research. She was the only one in here, so there was no one here to tell her what to do. So she decided to have a closer look, there were some vials on a long clean bench and she placed her box down. Next to them so that she could pick one up to get a better look.

“Don’t touch that.” Came a voice behind her.

“Relax, it’s not like this is my first time in a lab.” She said turning around, and then three things happened almost simultaneously. She hit the corner of her box, someone tackled her to the floor, and the lab exploded.

Jane was going to kill her. It was the last thing that she thought before everything went dark.


	3. That's Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Darcy is one giant bruise

Puddles covered the floor and Darcy was absolutely soaked. Stupid explosion had set off the sprinkler system. There were people everywhere, everyone was talking to her but she couldn’t tell what they were saying. Her ears were ringing, why wouldn’t her ears stop ringing? Her eyes darted franticly around the room looking for Jane. Where was Jane, she needed someone who she knew, she needed Jane. She pulled herself into a sitting position

“Excuse me.” No one turned so she tried again “EXCUSE ME” Darcy couldn’t actually tell how loud she was talking, her hearing was starting to come back but it still wasn’t anywhere near perfect. The second time seemed to be loud enough for the rest of them. A couple of the random people turned to look at her. “I want Jane, can someone please find her.” She tried her best to keep her voice from sounding panicked, or even worse from sounding whiney, but she was pretty sure that she was coming across as both.

Whiney and panicked seemed to work though because within a couple of minutes Jane was kneeling down in front of her. “You look like shit.” Jane would have looked a lot more sympathetic if Darcy hadn’t been sure that her friend was trying very hard not to laugh.

“I feel like shit.” Actually she felt like she had gotten buried under a mountain, and not like in a cave or something like that. No, she felt like someone had dropped an entire mountain on top of her. She didn’t think that anything was actually broken but she was pretty sure that she was going to have a huge ass bruise in the morning. “Not exactly the best homecoming I’ve ever had, not the worst, but I’ve definitely had better.” Darcy added and then Jane did start laughing.

“Why were you messing around in here anyway?”

“The stupid building led me here, when all I really wanted was to find my room. And well there was all these things everywhere, and you know me. I always have to touch the things.” Maybe it made her sound like a little kid but Jane had known her long enough to know that she was being perfectly honest. Messing around seemed to be a central part of Darcy’s nature, nothing had managed change it so far. She could't see one little explosion changing anything. Jane rolled her eyes rather dramatically, some people could say more in an expression than they ever could with words.

That was when she remembered something else about right before the explosion, “Someone tackled me.” She didn’t know if she meant to say the thought out loud or not, but that didn’t change the fact that she had.

“That was me,” Said the voice from earlier. She turned towards it, at least this time there was nothing for her to knock over. “Bruce,” He held out an arm to help her up and she was about to take his hand when she noticed something and froze.

“That’s me.” It came out as barely a whisper, because there circling his wrist was her handwriting. The way that she crossed her ts with lines that were longer then they needed to be. “Jane, that’s my writing. It’s…it’s me.” She had always imagined that she would be cool, calm, and collected when she met her soulmate. Right now she was none of those things, it had just kind of snuck up on her. She hadn’t even thought when he said it, everyone said that to her. And then there was the explosion and she forgot, though maybe that would have happened anyway. It took seeing his mark for her to realize what he had said.

He was looking at her like she was a little bit crazy and maybe she was. So she did the one thing that she could think of, she pulled up sleeve to above her elbow to show him the writing running down the inside of her forearm. She pointed at it “Yours.” And then pointed to his “Mine. I guess that makes you my soulmate.” She spoke the words slowly, waiting for it to sink in. After all most people didn’t have explosions in between saying the words and figuring it out, maybe he just needed a minute.

He was staring at her arm like he couldn’t tear his eyes away “You really should have listened to me about the touching.”

“Touching is kind of my thing, I guess you’ll just have to get used to it.” If this whole soulmate thing was going to work she guessed that there would be a lot of things to get used to for both of them in the future.

He finally looked up from her mark to her face, his eyes locking with hers. “I guess I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't be able to get another chapter up until next weekend because I have school during the week.  
> Thanks everyone for reading!


End file.
